Never Known
by NorahHamilton
Summary: House's reaction to Cuddy maybe moving on. Spoilers for Known Unknowns, I think. My first fic, so don't be too harsh. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (is that where I put this? ahha): I don't own anything at all.**

"House, stop. Please." She desperately wanted him to understand. She didn't do this on purpose. She knew he had heard her, because of the way his body froze in the doorway. But he didn't turn around, not yet.

"_Him_?" The comment was bitten out, meant to hurt and filled with disdain. " Jesus Cuddy, what couldn't get Wilson? Did you look for any mysterious brothers, I hadn't mentioned? Or what about my dad? Oh wait I forgot, he's dead. Guess that was a little too low for you. Although I must say well done, you have officially beaten me at this game." Only then did he turn around and give her a look of true disgust, and what she felt was bordering on complete hatred.

"That's not fair! I didn't chose him to spite you. I didn't even chose him at all it just sort of happened. And honestly you have no reason to be mad. This has nothing to do with you. This is about me and my personal life. Lucas is good for me and Rachel. Whom you have openly disliked since you learned about her. And as for the game, that's the problem! It was all just a game to you. You didn't care if I got hurt, if any one got hurt. You have no human emotions. One day I would think you liked me and the next day it was like we we're sworn enemies. It's too much work to follow what mood you're in from minute to minute. I don't want a future like that. I can't have a future like that."

" Well we don't want you to get the wrong idea and think I liked you. Do we? I mean there's nothing more desperate than a woman who dates her employee's private investigator, and who only months ago wanted the employee. Sounds like a slut to me. How could anyone want her? But I guess you'd know that wouldn't you?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hey, that sounds oddly familiar! I should probably leave before we kiss. How would that look to your new boy toy, seeing his girlfriend kiss the person she has no feelings for? However, that might only happen when one of your attempts at motherhood falls through. How many tries has it been Cuddy? Still unsuccessful I presume, well you'd better shape up you don't want the grandparents to take your precious rent-a-child."

The look on Cuddy's face let House know that he had finally hit her armor in the right place. Round one goes to House. Shutting the door with such force that the picture frames on the nearby wall shook, he left her hotel room.

Shocked, Cuddy let herself collapse against the back of the door. The tears started slowly and she knew it was going to be a long night. "And you wonder why I chose Lucas." Cuddy whispered to the emptiness of the room. This was why she couldn't do it anymore, why she had to let herself move on. He could cause her more hurt and frustration in minutes than anyone else seemed to be able to do.


	2. Chapter 2

House let himself into the room he and Wilson had to share, happy that Wilson had decided to leave the hotel and look around the town. As quickly as he could he made his way over to the mini fridge. Looking in he saw a post it note in Wilson's handwriting:

House,

I figured you would come in here to find something to drink,

if there was even a little hitch in your plan.

I took everything out already, you can thank me later.

Wilson.

Letting out a bitter laugh at how well Wilson could read him sometimes. He turned the lights off and shut the curtains before getting into his bed, deciding that if he couldn't get drunk he would wallow in self-pity.

Thoughts swirled his head of what to do now. He had been trying to dependable and he was ready to put his emotions on the line, just shortly after learning how to express them. He had made alterations, not changes because he would be the first to tell you that people can't change, but he had been willing to alter himself just a little bit so things could be better. His options were limited, he could crash their dates which was a proven strategy but he had a feeling Lucas was tougher than the others. He could move on and forget about Cuddy. Or he could shape up as much as possible, enlist the help of Wilson and get her to change her mind. No matter what option he chose he had some serious work to do. And with that thought he slowly drifted asleep.

"House! House, wake up! We're going to be late." Wilson's voice was not something he wanted to wake up to but as he opened his eyes and rolled over to the clock to see that they were indeed going to be late and by late he meant miss his ride home. As little as House cared about punctuality he wasn't about to spend any longer in this town and risk running into Cuddy.

Changing at speed that surprised Wilson, House and his non-morning person body started packing like it was a race. "Come on Wilson, I want to gooo." House's face was one of boredom and agitation. "Your hair can last one day without being blow dried and styled. Honestly you take longer than a woman."

"Speaking of women, I'm guessing it didn't go so well with Cuddy since I found my sticky note tapped to my pillow when I came home last night."

"No shit sherlock. Now can you leave me alone I don't want to talk about it, your stupid plan got me into this so now you're going to get me out."

"Get you out of what? You didn't tell me anything! Besides I doubt it was me that screwed this up it's been you and her messing it up for years."

" Well since you're so interested, we slept together right after I declared my love for her and she broke it off with Lucas." Wilson's eyes became full of surprise and he opened and shut his mouth a few times before coming up with a meager "Really?".

"No you idiot, she didn't even break up with Lucas!" House's frustration was evident and Wilson was starting to feel a bit bad. Leave it to House to make Wilson feel guilty for doing something helpful.

" Wait who's Lucas?"

"You know him. Well you know of him. He's the P.I. I hired to follow you around back when we were not talking. You know when you considered us never friends." With one look Wilson understood House's anger, Cuddy had not only moved on but she had moved on to his temporary friend. This was going to take a while to fix.


End file.
